Conventional bras generally include a bust support section coupled to one or more straps in various configurations. For everyday use, such bras provide adequate support throughout normal movement. However, for wearer who engages in high physical activity, such as dancing, or other forms of sport, conventional bras may not provide adequate support. For women with larger busts, unsupported movement can be uncomfortable, but may also lead to physical ailments such as back pain.
Conventional bras and sports bras can provide the required support for women with a larger bust. However, it is not always esthetically acceptable to wear a sports bra since the bra back and shoulder straps show under a dance leotard. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional sports bra 100 is readily visible when worn under a conventional low-cut back leotard 200 worn by dancers.
Ballet dancers are traditionally small in stature and bust size, and usually have little or no need for support under their leotard. In today's world, more and more women of all body types are taking dance classes, joining dance troupes, drill teams, etc. Larger busted women need invisible support under their leotards, costumes and garments.
Dance bras on the market provide more “coverage” than support and exist only for small busted women with the largest size for “C-cups”. There is a need for a bra that supports women with a larger bust size that meets both active and aesthetic requirements for dancers, performers and girls/women who would like an invisible supportive bra under their garments.